regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Another Conclusion (Part 6)
Another Conclusion (Part 6) is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Unleashed]. Synopsis Gash and Renzo confronts their Commander, Jeannie, about their orders to eliminate Shadow Black Widow, Shadow Wendy, Shadow Jane, Shadow Lucy Mann, Shadow Black Cat and Shadow Quake, but Jeannie insists that dark charm is darkness. Jeannie relieves them from duty, sending the Space-Time Police Sheriff Juspian, Space-Time Police Sheriff Spielvan, Diane Lady & Helena Lady to complete the task. However, Gash and Renzo convinces Jeannie to give them another chance and returns to Earth. Gash and Renzo attempts to stop Space-Time Police Sheriff Juspian, Space-Time Police Sheriff Spielvan, Diane Lady & Helena Lady from leaving to Earth to execute Shadow Black Widow, Shadow Wendy, Shadow Jane, Shadow Lucy Mann, Shadow Black Cat and Shadow Quake with no success. Also another new characters. Transcript *Transcript Trivia *A few new characters are introduced in this episode. *Tony Stark are gonna use P.L.A.T.O., H.O.M.E.R. and H.E.L.E.N. mobile device to relieve Mordecai, Rigby and Jeannie. *The starship, airship, mobile, submarine, fleet, gunship, van, luxury boat, freighter, carrier, supercarrier, battlecarrier, supercruiser, battlecruiser, warship, spacecraft, RV, cruiser, jetfighter, fightership, dropship, jet, spaceplane, battleship, VTOL helicopter, hovercraft, capital ship, space cruiser, super capital ship, speedboat, watercraft, spaceship, aircraft, truck and motorboat Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena, Sergio and Boomerang stole in "Fighter Flight", "Fighter Fly", "Fighter Drive", "Fighter Dive", "Fighter Flight 2", "Fighter Fly 2", "Fighter Drive 2", Fighter Dive 2", "To Steal an Freighter", "To Steal an Carrier", "To Steal an Supercarrier", "To Steal an Battlecarrier", "To Steal an Supercruiser", "To Steal an Battlecruiser", "To Steal an Warship", "Fighter Fly 3", "Fighter Drive 3", "Fighter Flight 3", "To Steal an Jetfighter", "To Steal an Fightership", "To Steal an Dropship", "To Steal an Jet", "To Steal an Spaceplane", "To Steal an Battleship", "To Steal an VTOL Helicopter", "To Steal an Capital Ship", "To Steal an Space Cruiser", "To Steal an Super Capital Ship and the Case of Megaforce" "Fighter Dive 3", "Avengers and Space-Time Police Sheriffs' Teamed Up Adventure", "Fighter Flight 4", "Fighter Fly 4", "Fighter Drive 4" and "Fighter Dive 4" returns in this episode, repainted by themselves. *It is revealed that Mordecai and Jeannie have been dating for several months. *In this episode Mordecai and Jeannie becomes a couple. *This episode takes place before A Team of Two Inazumons. Gallery *Another Conclusion (Part 6)/Gallery See also *Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z at Tokupedia Wiki *Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie at Metal Heroes Wiki *Mission 31: Space Sheriff Gavan Arrives! at the Super Sentai Wiki *The Stolen Japanese Islands at Metal Heroes Wiki *The Three Space Sheriffs - Gavan, Sharivan, Shaider Great Gathering! at Metal Heroes Wiki *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie at Tokupedia Wiki *Uchuu Keiji Sharivan NEXT GENERATION at Metal Heroes Wiki *Uchuu Keiji Shaider NEXT GENERATION at Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Hour long episodes Category:Specials Category:Specials on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited